


Fanboy!Merlin

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fans, M/M, Modern AU, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin starts watching this sci-fi show about the Antichrist, and the lead reminds him of his Once and Future King, except for the nose. But, still, he becomes quite infatuated and magicks himself the latest fan merchandise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy!Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Arthursglisteningpecs for this. *smooch* And, yeah, that person that keeps instagramming all kinds of stuff.

 


End file.
